


dandelion(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [68]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by YouAreDeadRetry, read by me__Lilly comes to term with Cole inheriting her powers
Relationships: Cole & Lilly (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944





	dandelion(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676007) by [YouAreDeadRetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry). 




End file.
